Sakura's Christmas Gift
by Ami Aethelreda
Summary: "ーmaukah kau, Haruno Sakura menikah denganku?"/Menceritakan Natal Sakura yang berakhir dengan indah./AU/RnR?


Sakura's Christmas Gift

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk meramaikan hari natal. Selamat menikmati!

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari natal. Sakura bersenandung senang mengetahui hari ini hari natal. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segala macam makanan dan pernak-pernik natal untuk makan siang nanti. Memasak _turkey_ , membeli sampanye _,_ memasang pohon natal (yang sudah terpasang di sana sejak awal Desember), membeli CD-CD natal, pernak pernik natal, dan lainnya.

Dia juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah kecil-kecilan untuk teman-temannya nanti. Dia terkikik membayangkan ekspresi teman-temannya ketika membuka hadiah darinya. Tapi tentu saja dia menyiapkan hadiah khusus untuk Sasuke, orang yang telah mencuri hatinya itu akan datang nanti. Bagaimana dia tahu? Tentu saja dia telah menelepon mereka kemarin malam untuk memastikan kedatangan mereka.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10.00. Meja makan telah tersusun dengan rapi. Penghangat ruangan sudah dipastikan berfungsi dengan baik sehingga nanti Sakura hanya perlu menyalakannya saja. _Turkey_ masih dimasak, sekitar dua jam lagi siap disajikan. Sakura tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerjanya. Dia tidak meminta bantuan siapa pun kali ini, ingin memberi mereka kejutan.

Sakura mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Dia melepas celemeknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, selanjutnya dia bersiap-siap untuk makan siang nanti.

"Nah, aku rasa aku tidak perlu memakai _make up_ yang terlalu tebal. _Yup,_ seperti ini cukup. Sekarang tinggal berpakaian."

Sakura memilih dress berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih. Dia juga memakai sepatu hitam. Rambut merah mudanya dia urai. Sempurna!

"Oke, aku siap sekarang! Hanya perlu mengeluarkan _turkey_ dari oven lalu semuanya sudah siap!"

Bel berbunyi, Sakura melihat jam dan sudah menunjukan pukul 12.30ーwaktu yang telah mereka sepakati. Yup, _semua sudah beres!_ batinnya. Kini dia membuka pintu dan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hai! Selamat natal!" Diambang pintu sudah ada Ino dan Sai. Mereka membawa bungkusan yang berisi hadiah-hadiah. Ino tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun berwarna magenta dan mantel putil miliknya. Sai menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang putih polos yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahan hitam.

"Selamat natal juga, _forehead_." Ino memeluk Sakura erat, dilanjutkan Sai yang memeluk Sakura singkat.

"Silahkan masuk! Diluar sangat dingin!" Sakura mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Sini kubawakan mantelmu. Letakan bawaanmu di sana. Anggap saja rumah sendiri!" Sakura mengambil mantel milik Ino dan meletakannya di gantungan mantel sebelah sofa.

" _Forehead_ , apakah kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Ino bertanya kepada Sakura dari ruang makan. Sakura mendatangi Ino dan menjawabnya,

"Tentu saja aku yang melakukannya, _pig._ Sekarang bantu aku menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk tamu-tamuku nanti."

Mereka meletakan biskuit dan bolu di piring dan membawanya ke meja bar. Lagi lagi bel berbunyi, Sakura meminta tolong kepada Sai untuk membukakan pintunya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12.15, semua tamu sudah datang. Ada Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Itachi, dan Kakashi. Sakura mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mendapati Sasuke di rumahnya. _Mungkin dia benar-benar datang pukul 12.30,_ batinnya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membicarakan soal pekerjaan. Sesekali mereka tertawa dengan keras karena Naruto mengucapkan lelucon yang bodoh dan Itachi yang menyanyi dengan suaranya yang memekakan telinga. Mereka begitu larut dalam pembicaraan sampai akhirnya mereka kelaparan.

Sakura lagi-lagi bingung mengapa Sasuke sama sekali belum datang. Telepon rumah berdering ketika mereka sedang menikmati makan siang. Sakura mengundurkan diri sebentar untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?" Sakura menjawab telepon.

" _Hn, ini aku. Aku ingin memberi informasi kalau aku terlambat. Urusan di kantor menghambatku. Kukabari lagi nanti_." Suara Sasuke menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura.

"Tapi kau akan datang 'kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada memohon, dia tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini, kesempatan untuk berkumpul bersama Sasuke juga.

" _Aku tidak tahu. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti._ "

Tepat setelah Sasuke memutuskan telepon mereka, Sakura memandang gagang telepon. Tatapannya sendu, memancarkan kesedihan, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia harus percaya kalau nanti Sasuke akan datang.

Sakura kembali ke meja makan. Itachi menanyakan Sakura siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Oh, itu Sasuke. Dia bilang dia datang terlambat karena urusan pekerjaan. Katanya dia akan mengabari lagi nanti."

Itachi hanya mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Kini mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

Acara selanjutnya adalah tukar kado. Sakura menyiapkan kado yang sudah ada di bawah pohon natal. Dia memanggil nama mereka satu-satu lalu memberikannya. Kini, giliran Ino yang memanggil nama mereka. Ketika semua sudah mendapat hadiah masing-masing, mereka pun membuka hadiah mereka. Ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda, ada yang kaget, geli, bahkan ketakutan. Naruto bahkan menjerit keras begitu membuka hadiah dari Sakura. Naruto mendapat _voucher_ makan gratis di kedai Ichiraku selama sebulan penuh.

"Naruto tenanglah! Itu hanya _voucher_ makan! Kau terlalu berlebihan." Kakashi menegur Naruto yang kini memeluk Sakura dengan erat sambil menangis terharu. Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ーaku minta maafーyang dibalas dengan senyum lembut Sakura.

Itachi sempat meneriaki Ino karena dia mendapat sepasang pakaian dalam wanita.

"Itu cocok untukmu, Itachi! Aku rasa kau punya kelainan seksual sehingga kau tidak pernah mengencani wanita mana pun!" Ino membalas teriakan Itachi dengan ejekannya.

"Apa? Aku ini normal tahu! Jangan asal bicara! Kuharap ini bukan pakaian dalam milik ibumu!" Itachi menatap ngeri ke arah pakaian dalam yang didapatinya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Badan ibuku tidak sebesar itu!"

Itachi hanya mendengus dan semua orang tertawa melihatnya.

Sakura kembali mengingat Sasuke, sudah pukul 16.00 tapi tidak ada kabar apa lagi dari Sasuke. Sakura berinsiatif untuk meneleponnya.

Sakura mendengus sebal ketika panggilannya tidak terjawab, hanya ada pesan operator. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya dan kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Kini mereka memecah, para pria bermain _billiard_ dan para wanita berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi Sakura, kapan kau akan mengencani seorang pria?" Tenten bertanya dengan blak-blakan kepada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya kini menegang. _Apa? Berkencan?_

"Benar forehead, kapan kau akan mengencani pria? Apakah kau ingin terus melajang?" Ino menyetujui pertanyaan Tenten dengan menanyakannya kembali.

"Tidak bisa, aku masih menunggu Sasuke." Sakura kini menjawab dengan jujur. 4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Usia mereka kini 25 tahun, usia yang tepat untuk menjalin hubungan asmara. Tapi Sakura di sini, masih menunggu seseorang untuk memberinya jawaban.

Tentu dia ingat dia pernah menyatakan perasaanya kepada Sasuke ketika acara pengumuman kelulusan kampus mereka.

" _Come on, forehead!_ Kau mau menunggu berapa lama lagi? Apakah kau masih setia menunggu jawaban darinya?" Ino kini sedikit gemas mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Aku akan menanyakannya nanti, untuk sekarang kita nikmati dulu pestanya." Sakura mengalihkan topik dengan menawari kembali minuman dan kue-kue buatannya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 20.00 ketika rumah telah selesai Sakura bersihkan. Acara selesai dua jam yang lalu. Kini Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa sehabis mandi sambil mengonta-ganti tayangan televisi.

Kepalanya terperangah keatas dan matanya terpejam. Hari ini sangat melelahkan karena dia sendirilah yang menyiapkan seluruh keperluan acara. Matanya menatap boneka gorila pemberian Ino yang ada di sebelahnya, katanya dahi miliknya dan dahi milik boneka itu tidak ada bedanya. Sakura mendengus dan melanjutkan kembali acara menontonnya.

Tapi pikirannya tidak di sana. Kenyataannya dia memikirkan Sasuke. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali darinya sejak makan siang tadi. Mungkin dia benar-benar sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk datang barang sebentar saja. Di bawah pohon natal masih tersisa satu buah hadiah, hadiah untuk Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa menarik perhatiannya, itu dimulai ketika dia baru memasuki tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu Sasuke terlihat sedang duduk di melihat ke arah jendela. Wajahnya tenang tapi pesonanya begitu kuat sehingga membuat siapa saja aku jatuh hati padanya.

Sakura merasa bahagia karena mengetahui dia bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Tugas sekolahlah yang menjadi pemersatu mereka saat itu. Akhirnya hubungan mereka terus berlanjut hingga lulus kuliah dan sampai sekarang. Tidak terasa sudah 10 tahun Sakura mengenal Sasuke, dan selama itu juga Sakura menaruh hati kepada Sasuke.

Lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika bel berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya.

Sakura membuka pintu, mencari tahu siapa yang bertamu pukul segini mengingat cuaca di luar sangat dingin.

Mata Sakura melebar ketika mendapati Sasuke kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, jelas baru pulang kerja. Dapat dilihat dari matanya bahwa dia kelelahan.

"Ah, Sasuke. Silahkan masuk." Sakura bergeser sehingga Sasuke bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apakah kau ingin minum kopi?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri, tidak berniat untuk duduk.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak lalu mengangguk. Sakura pun berjalan menuju dapur dengan Sasuke dibelakang mengikutinya.

"Jadi acaranya sudah selesai?" Sasuke bertanya ketika Sakura meletakan secangkir kopi di atas meja makan. Sasuke melirik kopi tersebut lalu bergumam mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ya, kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu." Sakura memposisikan dirinya dengan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menghirup aroma kopinya lalu menyesapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat natal. Apakah kau sudah makan? Aku masih punya sisa makanan di kulkas. Kalau kau mau aku bisa panaskan." Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu. Selamat natal juga." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat.

Hening kali ini menyelimuti mereka, merasa tidak nyaman Sakura pun membuka mulut.

"Jadi urusan pekerjaan apa yang menghambatmu datang kemari? Kau terlihat lelah sekali ketika kau datang."

"Aku harus menghadiri rapat mendadak. Kali ini dengan pengusaha terkenal dari Filipina. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan." Sakura mengangguk, lalu membetuk senyum pahit. Ternyata pekerjaan jauh lebih penting daripada berkumpul bersama-sama.

Sasuke yang menyadari ekspresi Sakura hanya diam, tak berniat menghiburnya sama sekali.

"Oh! Hadiahmu! Sebentar akan kuambilkan." Sakura berlari menuju ruang tamu dan mengambil hadiah dari bawah pohon natal. Dia kembali dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ini, bukalah! Aku harap kau menyukainya." Sakura menyerahkan hadian tersebut yang dibalas tatapan bingung milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak ragu, tapi kemudian dia membukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah kotak berisikan dasi berwana hitam kebiruan di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu itu hadiah yang sangat sederhana, tapi kumohon terimalah. Dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau memakainya." Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, akan kupakai nanti." Sakura menatap Sasuke dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Kau istirahatlah, aku tahu kau juga lelah." Sasuke kini bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap pergi.

"Akan kuantarkan." Sakura menyusul Sasuke menuju pintu rumahnya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke yang kini memutar badan untuk menghadapnya.

"Apakah ada yang ketinggalan?" Sakura bertanya, memastikan.

"Sakura," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu," Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dalam jasnya. "Ini."

Sasuke pun meletakan sesuatu tersebut di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah cincin yang dilapisi emas putih dengan batu berlian berukuran kecil di atasnya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini karena tidak bisa datang. Aku minta maaf karena telah membiarkanmu menunggu lama. Sekarang kuberikan jawabanku, maukah kau, Haruno Sakura menikah denganku?" Mulut Sakura kini terbuka, matanya melebar dan berkaca-kaca. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha Sasuke akan melamarnya! Melamarnya di hari natal!

"Sasuke," Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Ya, aku mau." Dapat terlihat air mata Sakura mulai mengalir, melewati pipinya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega dan menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke kini menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak mempedulikan udara musim dingin, mereka masih berpelukan dengan erat seolah saling menghangatkan tubuh pasangannya.

Fin.

A/N:

Oke fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya, saya tahu itu. Maaf kalo kurang berasa feelnya, saya lagi nggak punya ide buat bikin yang romansa-romansaan :v

Ngomong-ngomong selamat natal bagi yang merayakan dan tahun baru.

Cukup dulu sampai sini, sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

 _Mind to RnR?_

 **Omake**

Sasuke kini menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Barusan Sakura meneleponnya, menanyakan kepastiannya perihal acara makan siang besok. _Besok sudah natal_ batinnya.

Sasuke berpura-pura menjawab bahwa dia bisa datang karena dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura sedih apabila dia menolak untuk datang. Kenyataannya besoj dia ada rapat penting. Kalau saja tidak, tentu Sasuke akan membatalkannya demi Sakura.

Sasuke membuka laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan meraih sebuah kotak kecil. Dia membukanya dan tampaklah sebuah cincin yang dilapisi emas putih dan batu berlian di atasnya.

Sasuke berniat melamar Sakura besok, menjawab perasaan Sakura untuknya. Sudah 10 tahun mereka saling mengenal, dan 10 tahun juga dia menaruh hati kepada Sakura.

Saat itu dirinya baru memasuki tahun pertama di sekolah menengah atas. Dia menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya. Ketika sepasang mata itu berhenti menatapnya, dia melirik orang tersebut. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda sedang mendudukan dirinya dan mencoba menyapa seorang gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

Entah kenapa dirinya tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatapnya. Sejak saat itu Sasuke yakin bahwa dia sudah menyukai gadis itu.

Kini Sasuke meletakan kembali cincin tersebut dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba tertidur dan mempersiapkan diri untuk besok.


End file.
